


September 29, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl began to form on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he used a tentacle from his mouth to protect his daughter from one Metropolis villain.





	September 29, 2002

I never created DC.

One scowl began to form on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he used a tentacle from his mouth to protect his daughter from one Metropolis villain before she fled and he smirked.

THE END


End file.
